


Бездомная девочка, домашний мальчик

by jwilson



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Late Night Conversations, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, i mixed up both of AT's characters verion, stream of thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwilson/pseuds/jwilson
Summary: ...но Пэ-пэ-ка всегда докуривала сигареты до самого фильтра и все чаши терпения наполняла до краев.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Мой дебют в фандоме

Она, на самом-то деле, ничем не хуже Бонни Бэл, разве что не такая холеная зануда. Бонни - высокомерная недотрога, капризная доморощенная принцесса - с такой не повеселишься, не полежишь на крыше, считая звезды, ее не позовешь на концерт рок-слэм-металл-эльтернейт группы и на вечеринку в чужом доме, где будет море алкоголя и травки.

И уж конечно она не хуже Фионы Девчушки, хотя Фиона куда лучше Бонни, только обе они слишком уж правильные. С Фионой можно иногда хорошо оттянутся, если она вдруг не сорвется с места помогать обиженным и убогим, или если ее старшая - а соответственно, более крутая, продвинутая и умная - сестрица Кейк со своим корейским парнем не предложат Фионе что-нибудь повеселее. 

А им всегда есть, что предложить.

Терпение родителей истлевало, как сигарета - незаметно, но чем ближе к концу, тем горше и тяжелее затягиваться. Ей бы следовало прекратить изматывать ма и па своими безобразными выходками, но Пэ-пэ-ка всегда докуривала сигареты до самого фильтра и все чаши терпения наполняла до краев. 

Нет, все равно она не хуже Бонни и Фионы Девчушки. 

Очевидно, родители считали иначе. Они знали все и обо всех в округе - откуда, интересно? - знали, кто чем увлекается, какой у кого средний балл, успехи в спорте или искусстве и прочий общественно-деятельный бред. И им было с кем сравнивать Пэ-пэ-ка - нечто, в их глазах, бесполое и безнадежное. Не то, что бы Пэ-пэ-ка парилась по поводу неоправданных родительских надежд, но иногда все же приходилось брать себя в руки и за книгами корчить принцессу в высокой башне, чтобы сохранить карманные деньги. Моменты вынужденного просветления длились недолго - и она снова ударялась во все тяжкие - алкогольные, прокуренные насквозь вечера, мальчики с подростковыми прыщами, неумело мусолющие ее губы и шею мокрым языком. Глубоко в душе - очень-очень глубоко - она понимала, что этим мальчикам просто никто, кроме нее, не даст, но ей льстит внимание, даже такое, вызванное необходимостью этих самых мальчиков приехать в колледж и на вопрос "Ты девственник?" презрительно усмехнуться и ответить, что этот вопрос следует задать королеве выпускного/капитанше чирлидерш. Пэ-пэ-ка - ни то, ни другое, даже близко не стоит, но и это она понимает глубоко - очень глубоко - в душе.

Но для всех остальных поразительная безалаберность Пэ-пэ-ка лежала на поверхности - кроме доброй до слепоты Фионы - и когда в ее Твиттере появился безграмотный пост "Мне 17, предки выперли из дома СУЧКИ Я КРУЧЕ ВАС ВСЕХ СВОБОДА ЕБАНЫЙ В РОТ", никто особо не удивился. 28 ее фолловеров обновили страницу или открыли Фэйсбук или Тамблер, или занялись своими невиртуальными делами, а сама Пэ-пэ-ка сидела в Старбаксе с остывающим капучино и рюкзаком под столом. Все не так плохо, теперь она действительно круче всех, как героиня молодежного сериала нулевых - весь мир у ее ног, единственный ее транспорт - растущие за спиной крылья, единственная ее пища - сигареты и поцелуи прекрасных - или милых незнакомцев плюс с поправкой на современность - божественные лучи вай-фая. Правда, с крыльями и сигаретами ожидается напряг - Пэ-пэ-ка без мечты и цели, а ее новый, пока не тронутый блок быстро выйдет на нет. Не беда, цель и мечта как-нибудь найдутся, а стрельнуть сигарету в городе, где даже пятиклашки курят на переменах одну сигарету на троих - даже проще, чем купить самой. 

Единственной проблемой оставалась крыша над головой - даже такой, как Пэ-пэ-ка нужно иногда спать и принимать душ. Изначально она и не считала это проблемой, понадеявшись на узы алкогольно-тусовочного братства, но обзвонив всех в телефонной книге от А до Y, поняла, что на самом деле никто не горит желанием разделить ее общество.

Если ты хорошая тусовщица, это не значит, что ты хороший человек, и уж тем более - хороший друг, которого всегда рады видеть. Этот урок обошелся ей дорого - отрицательный баланс на телефоне, две ночи в круглосуточных кафе головой на рюкзаке и сломленная гордость, когда она наконец-то заставила себя собраться и потратить пару долларов на проезд за город - к Фионе и Кейк.

Обзванивая всех в поисках пристанища, Пэ-пэ-ка не позвонила только этим двум. Не потому, что была уверена в отказе - как раз наоборот, уж они-то точно бы ее пустили к себе и приняли бы с распростертыми объятиями. Нет, просто просить помощи у них было как-то - Пэ-пэ-ка до последнего не хотела себе в этом признаваться - стыдно. Только они не видели в Пэ-пэ-ка Отстой Века и почему-то только в их дружелюбной компании она в полной мере ощущала свою "отстойность". Только такой отстой, как Пэ-пэ-ка могла раздражать даже ангельски терпеливую Фиону, хотя та всегда была вежлива и тактична, ни разу не указав Пэ-пэ-ка на дверь.

На этот раз надо постараться играть, как хорошая девочка, думает Пэ-пэ-ка, стоя перед скрывающей дом густой одичавшей аллеей. 

Саундтреки из "Молокососов" (старое поколение, конечно же, новые им в подметки не годятся) звучали из открытого окна дома-на-дереве, а на беленой веранде, макая круасаны в яблочный сок, сидела Фиона - гольфы до середины бедра, короткие шортики, голубой топик в облипку - и сияющий вокруг нее ореол невинности и чистоты. Наверное, надень она что-нибудь красное и вызывающее, она будет выглядеть так же мило и невинно, как первоклашка воскресной школы в кружевном платьишке. 

\- Фиона, - произносит Пэ-пэ-ка гнусавым - как всегда - голосом, кидая рюкзак себе под ноги, - сколько лет, сколько зим!

\- О, Пэ-пэ-ка, давно не виделись! - Фиона отставляет стакан с соком и говорит с набитым ртом. - Какими судьбами?

Она, отряхнув от крошек липкие сладкие ладони, обнимает Пэ-пэ-ка, и той кажется, что Фиону сейчас стошнит от запаха грязной рубашки. От самой Фионы пахнет фабричной выпечкой и мылом, и теперь можно спокойно начинать отсчет падения Пэ-пэ-ка в собственных глазах.

\- Ну, сама знаешь, я на одном месте не сижу, сегодня тут, завтра там... Просто зашла к тебе повидаться, а то тебя в последнее время не вытащишь никуда.

\- Что поделать, я же до черта занятая леди, - смеется Фиона, - а там, где я бываю, до меня не дозвониться. Зайдешь ко мне? У меня есть спагетти, а потом придут Кейк с парнем, можем поиграть в видеоигры. 

\- Чтобы я да отказалась от твоей навороченной приставки! - с наигранной веселостью восклицает Пэ-пэ-ка и без приглашения входит в дом.

У Фионы уютно и неубрано - тут и там валяются книги и одежда, коробки из-под пиццы и тарелки с подсохшим спагетти, но нет ощущения захламленности, как к комнате самой Пэ-пэ-ка, куда даже ей самой не хочется возвращаться.

\- Можно мне в твой душ? А то водила открыл люк, я ехала, как в повозке, теперь я такая грязная, что пыль аж на зубах скрипит.

\- Да, разумеется, - отвечает Фиона с кухни. - Тебе нужно полотенце? В шкафу есть чистые.

Когда Пэ-пэ-ка выходит из душа, оставляя босыми ногами мокрые следы, Фиона ждет ее за столом, уткнувшись в айпад. Кто-то постоянно пишет ей сообщения, которые она отклоняет с досадой на лице.

\- Поклонники достали? - подмигивает Пэ-пэ-ка и на секунду чувствует болезненный укол зависти. Легко представить, какие у Фионы поклонники. Самые разные, есть из кого выбрать, и наверняка все красивые и умные, знающие себе цену, умеющие ухаживать и добиваться - в общем, такие, которые обращают внимание на Пэ-пэ-ка только когда хотят поиграть в плохишей, а в любое другое время ведут от нее 

\- Да какие там поклонники, - отмахивается Фиона, но на щеках цветут розовые пятнышки. - Это просто Маршалл Ли. В гости напрашивается.

\- Придет? 

\- Да пусть приходит, чего уж там. Мы с ним все-таки друзья.

Ну да, ну да, еще какие друзья - Пэ-пэ-ка усмехается про себя. Такие друзья, что Маршалл дрочит на фотографию Фионы в ее голубом топике - это он сам проболтался по пьяни. По крайней мере, такое было полгода назад. Никто толком не знает, что между ними после этого произошло, только Бонни Бэл, видимо, нехило так промыла Фионе мозги, что та еще очень долго игнорила Маршалла со всех сторон. Сейчас ни у Маршалла, ни у Фионы на горизонте никого нет, так что есть вероятность того, что эти двое сойдутся, если все не испортят. Они неплохая парочка, хорошо смотрятся вместе, всегда ладили друг с другом, и - это Пэ-пэ-ка знает наверняка - фигуристые блондинки как раз во вкусе Маршалла Ли.

Поэтому-то Пэ-пэ-ка и перекрасилась в блондинку несколько лет назад, испортив к чертям волосы, и наела себе огромные бока.

Но Маршалл Ли всегда стоил таких жертв, даже несколько лет назад, когда они был совсем детьми. Уже тогда он был самовлюбленным придурком, небрежно ухаживал за девочками и дружил с Фионой. Единственное, что в нем изменилось сейчас - из веселого тусовщика он превратился в безнадежного домоседа и стал - какой позор, какая жалкая участь! - носить очки для чтения и готовится к коллежду. Стал ботаном, каких свет не видывал, но даже под грузом библиотечных книг оставаясь самовлюбленным, красивым и небрежным.

И все таким же придурком.

"Маршалл, какие крутые кеды!", "Маршалл, я восторге от твоей песни!", "Маршалл, ты такой крутой и умный, не хочешь пойти вместе из школы?" и десятки подобных фраз-попыток, разбившихся об айсберг злой безжалостности. "Да, спасибо, Пэ-пэ-ка, кстати, что с твоими волосами, ты сожгла их, боже мой, тебе надо скорее домой, бегом-бегом, заодно растрясешься, что вообще с тобой, Пэ-пэ-ка, ты случайно не заболела, или просто начала прогуливать физру?" - вот что он говорил в ответ, догонял свою компанию Избранных Друзей, среди которых неизменно была Фиона Девчушка. Она ему нравилась и тогда - да она вообще всем нравилась, не только потому что блондинка. С ней было интересно, а еще она постоянно попадала во что-то веселое и немного опасное - и разговоры про ее приключения не утихали неделями. При этом к Фионе не липли никакие сплетни, а вот Пэ-пэ-ка словно притягивала к себе всю грязь и иногда, услышав о себе очередную мерзость, не сразу осознавала, правда это или очередной слушок.

Так что со стороны Пэ-пэ-ка было глупо - наивно, смешно, отстойно - надеяться на взаимность, как, впрочем, и сейчас. Принцы вроде Маршалла не смотрят на отстой вроде Пэ-пэ-ка.

\- Какие новости в городе? - Фиона достает диетколу для подруги и наливает себе сок. - Как там Биби?

\- Лучше некуда, старого дурилу, который из ее коллежда, уволили за то, что он до нее домогался.

\- О, да это же шикарно! Как Кейк придет, расскажи все в подробностях! Как же меня бесил этот сумашедший старик! А Биби все еще с Минти?

\- Имеешь в виду ее Мятного Лакея? - Пэ-пэ-ка снова гнусаво усмехается. - Да, они та еще сладкая парочка. А ты все еще тоскуешь по Бонни, а?

\- Конечно, нет, - щечки Фионы опять розовеют. - Она мне просто друг, и еще она старше, так что прекрати, Пэ-пэ-ка, нести всякую чушь!

\- А вот Кейк с тобой бы не согласилась, ха-ха-ха! 

Кто-то стучит в дверь, и Фиона идет открывать, показав Пэ-пэ-ка язык - она отвечает тем же. На кухню она возвращается молча, а за ее спиной стоит парень в клетчатой рубашке с зализанными набок волосами. В зубах демонстративно зажата незажженная сигарета. Он странным взглядом скользит по ногам Пэ-пэ-ка, а потом по открытым влажным плечам, и она вспоминает, что на ней нет ничего, кроме повязанного на груди розового полотенца Фионы. 

\- Йоу, Пэ-пэ-ка. Решила перекантоваться у Фионы? Она тебе не рассказала? - он обнял Фиону за талию и прижал к себе, не давая отстраниться. - Принцессу Отстоя выперли из дома, и видимо, только ты решилась приютить ее.

Чтоб он сдох, этот Маршалл Ли. Фиона - сермяжная душа, если ей сказать про "выгнали из дома", то сразу начнутся бесконечные попытки уладить конфликт, она это любит. Позвонит родителям, будет взывать к их долгу и родительской любви, поедет к ним и приведет Пэ-пэ-ка за ручку. 

\- О боже, Пэ-пэ-ка, неужели?! - ну вот, началось. Фиона в изумлении прикрывает рот ладонью, а свободной рукой освобождается от навязчивых объятий Маршалла. - Ты говорила с ними?

"Маршалл, ты блядь знал, что так и будет, зачем ты ей сказал?!"

"Прости, Пэ-пэ-ка, но я решительно решил, что Фиону ты сегодня не получишь".

Обмен гневными взглядами прерывается, когда Фиона бросается к телефону.

\- Нет, Фиона, только не звони им! - вырывается у Пэ-пэ-ка визгливо и мерзко, потому что Маршалл брезгливо морщится от ее голоса. - Я им... уже звонила, мы   
поговорили, и завтра я вернусь. Прости, не хотела тебе говорить. Мне бы только сегодня переночевать. Будь лапочкой, подруга, я тебя не потесню.

\- Ну, если только завтра ты поедешь домой... - Фиона, все еще в раздумьях, держит трубку у уха. 

\- Кстати, Пэ-пэ-ка, у тебя же есть еще одна подружка - Очкастая черепашка, почему бы вам не устроить с ней пижамную вечеринку? Посплетничаете, а мы с Фионой поиграем в приставку, - к его лицу словно приклеена наглая усмешка. - Что думаешь, Фи?

\- Во-первых, отпусти меня, - она ловко уворачивается от его объятий. - Во-вторых, вы оба мои друзья, так что играть будем вместе. Раз уж мы все собрались, лучше оторвемся, а не будем ссорится, окей? 

Никому на свете не хочется расстраивать Фиону, поэтому Маршалл и Пэ-пэ-ка коротко кивают друг другу.

"Только сегодня и ради Фионы я соизволю не говниться в твою сторону".

\- У тебя есть пиво?

\- Возьми в холодильнике. Во что будем играть?

***

Кейк еще не вернулась, а Пэ-пэ-ка уже пьяна - джойстик валится из рук, и экран с мельтешащими картинками расплывается перед глазами. Чипсы кончились, и теперь она, уже не спрашивая у Фионы разрешения, тащит из холодильника жратву. Яблочный пирог, холодные остатки курицы и маршмеллоу, лопнувшие в микроволновке сосиски и размороженные бургеры Кейк - от алкоголя в животе словно дыра, сколько ни съешь - не наешься. Голова тяжелая, а руки и ноги гудят от разбежавшейся крови и так хочется - как всегда, если напьешься - чтобы тебя зажал у стенки кто-нибудь симпатичный, а по пьяни все кажутся симпатичными, так что, наверное, любой сойдет. Внизу, между ног, тоже горячо и тяжело, Пэ-пэ-ка ерзает на полу, когда уже совсем невмоготу терпеть. 

\- Пэ-пэ-ка, ну какого!... Ты мой сок выпила!

\- Прости, Маршалл... - она поднимает на него блестящие как пуговки глаза. - Я не заметила.

\- Да ты уже надралась, - голос Фионы тоже где-то наверху, на диване. Пэ-пэ-ка откладывает джойстик и, пошатываясь, забирается с ногами на диван. Она расстегивает   
пуговицу у горла - рубашку она сняла с Маршалла, и теперь он сидит в одних джинсах, и бледная кожа окрашивается светом экрана, где фантасмагоричные ниндзя кидаются друг в друга огненными ножами. 

\- Почему ты такой беленький? - она проводит ладонью по его руке с выпуклыми венками от плеча до локтя. Он одергивает руку и отодвигается - подумаешь, принц-недотрога. Будто не знает, что Пэ-пэ-ка любит трогать людей, даже и трезвой.

\- Он же учится, дома сидит, - отвечает за него Фиона, и в ее голосе слышится улыбка. 

\- А в школе чего не учится?

\- Индивидуальное расписание.

\- А чего он сам не отвечает?

Фиона молчит, в ответ ей молчит Маршалл, и вдруг в Пэ-пэ-ка начинает выпускать коготки раздражанеи всем и вся, обычно сидящее в уголке, но иногда любящее разгуляться - так, чтобы потом месяцами не хочется выходить на улицу.

\- Почему Маршалл вообще не хочет со мной разговаривать? Что я ему сделала? Мы всегда дружили, а потом почему перестали? Маршалл, я с тобой говорю. Почему ты со мной не хочешь разговаривать?

\- Успокойся, ты уже пьяная, - он поднимает на нее огромные, уже немного сонные глаза - такого хочется напоить молоком и накрыть одеялом, но не сейчас, когда Пэ-пэ-ка злится, сама не знает, почему. Она встает с дивана, загораживая ему экран.

\- Ну и что, что я пьяная, ты и с трезвой мной не горел желанием разговаривать. Вот с ней ты всегда разговариваешь, и она с тобой, а ведь между вами больше говна произошло, чем между тобой и мной. Ты на нее дрочил и приставал к ней, а она велась на слухи про тебя и вообще на все, что ей наплела Биби, а еще они трахались или лизали там, не знаю, как это между лесбиянками называется...

Пьяный глаз Пэ-пэ-ка замечает, как меняется в лице Фиона, как Маршалл вдруг напрягается, и не может остановится. В голове рождаются гадости, и льются они легко-легко, словно песня, и пусть загнанное и забитое чувство совести у Пэ-пэ-ка корчится от боли, она все говорит и говорит, наслаждаясь каждым мерзким словом и упиваясь собственной сволочностью.

\- Ну да подумаешь, бабы потрахались, это бывает, а вот что Маршалл донес на старого дурилу, который к Биби приставал - это как-то не по-родственному, да? Кто он там тебе - опекун, дядя? Что ты так вылупился на меня, мне рассказали, я даже не вспомню, кто. Я тогда так и не поняла, зачем, но вот когда предки были в Бруклине, я привела домой народ, и там мне сказали, что ты хотел впечатлить Биби и замутить с ней, чтобы позлить Фиону, а Баки, наша булочка с корицей, он такой милый, показал видео, где ты рассказываешь, как трахался с Фионой. Но вы же не спали вместе, нет? Фиона? Тебе еще не передавали подробности твоей брачной ночи с Маршаллом? А, ты мне не веришь? Я покажу, я сейчас... - Пэ-пэ-ка тянется за телефоном на полу, но Маршалл вдруг отшвыривает его ногой под диван.

\- Не смей, ты... - он вырастает перед ней, такой высокий, с широкими плечами, и в любую другую минуту она бы растерялась и сжалась в комочек, но не сейчас. 

\- Да ладно тебе, она все равно будет в городе и еще наслушается про свои губки, которые... как ты там говорил? "бегали по твоему члену"?

\- Маршалл, ты что, правда говорил, что мы...

\- Я ничего не... - он кажется жалким и поломанным под наполняющимися слезами взглядом Фионы, - я вовсе... я был тогда пьян и...

\- Так ты все-таки говорил?

\- Говорил-говорил, да ты сама напиши Баки, он же такой хороший, услужливый, да и вы с ним друзья, он тебе в hd-качестве все отправит.

Фиона смотрит мокрыми глазами то на Пэ-пэ-ка, то на Маршалла, у нее дрожат губы и тяжело вздымается грудь. Фиона невысокого роста, с ангельским личиком и такой же ангельски светлой душой, со слепой и бездумной верой в людей, добрая-добрая, таких больше нигде не найдешь - и Пэ-пэ-ка практически видит, как в ней, такой доброй и нежной, что-то необратимо ломается из-за ее, Пэ-пэ-ка, слов. Да, пусть и наполовину правдивых - Маршалл и правда наболтал спьяну гадостей, потому что отвык пить, но видео почти никто не видел и слухов никаких не было. Да и кто бы поверил? - это же Фиона, уж если бы с ней кому-нибудь перепало, она бы сама могла совершенно спокойно рассказать. 

Но слова сказаны, услышаны и приняты всерьез, у Маршалла нет ни секунды, чтобы оправдаться, Фиона беззвучно плачет, а злость и раздражение в Пэ-пэ-ка исчезают под навалившемся чувством вины и осознанием, что сказанного не вернуть, что алкоголем свой сволочизм не оправдать. 

\- Вы оба...

\- Слушай, извини, я наговорила тут...

\- Уходите, всё, по домам.

\- Мы уберем за собой...

\- Уходите, я сама.

Фиона, покачиваясь, уходит из комнаты. Фиона и Маршалл остаются вдвоем, и тут-то ужас положения бьет Пэ-пэ-ка по почкам - даже хмель неожиданно прошел. Маршалл смотрит на нее глазами серийного убицы и нависает над ней, черные глаза и черные пряди блестят в темноте, руки с белыми пальцами тянутся к ее шее, а голос...

\- Отдай мне мою рубашку, твой шмот в туалете. Я дождусь тебя на улице.

Она начинает расстегивать пуговицы задеревеневшими руками, но Маршалл хватает ее за плечи и разворачивает к себе спиной.

\- Господи, да оденься ты сначала в свое! Ну и тупая же ты, дура дурой...

В голове пусто и звонко, хочется принять контрастный душ, покурить и крепкий кофе. Пэ-пэ-ка смотрит на себя будто со стороны, мысли рождаются в голове и ускользают, не успев принять осмысленной формы. Она переодевается в грязную футболку, собирает все, что успела вытащить, в рюкзак и выходит из дома, притворив дверь. В окошке Фионы горит приглушенный свет, Маршалл стоит за воротами голый и курит. Пэ-пэ-ка протягивает ему его рубашку.

\- На, докури, - она берет у него сигарету, затягивается. Никотин бежит по венам, проникает в мозг, и голова как будто проясняется. - Кстати, твой телефон возьми.

\- Спасибо.

Маршалл достал еще одну сигарету.

\- Ну и что за хуйню ты устроила? Бесишь. Она больше со мной не захочет разговаривать, а у меня никого ближе нее нет. Довольна теперь? Еще и про Саймона все разболтала, ну что ты за сволочь, Пэ-пэ-ка.

В его голосе - ни злобы, ни бешенства, просто констатация факта. Перед ним тоже стыдно, даже, наверное, сильнее, чем перед Фионой, потому что Фиона просто расстроилась, а Маршалл, кажется, остался без лучшего друга. 

\- Извини. 

\- Но я даже тебе немного благодарен. Все равно она бы узнала, так что лучше пусть от тебя, чем от левых людей из города. Мне прямо легче стало, - он улыбается, выдыхая дым в холодный воздух. - Ну ладно, я домой пошел, увидимся еще. Напиши, как доберешься.

Он делает несколько шагов в сторону своего дома и останавливается, почувствовав пристальный взгляд Пэ-пэ-ка. 

\- Думаю... - она прочищает горло, - думаю, я тоже пойду к тебе, потому что из-за тебя мне снова негде выспаться.

\- Из-за меня?!

\- Если бы ты не пришел днем, я бы не наговорила гадостей и мы бы с Фионой сейчас няшкались под пиво и приставку, - она подходит к нему и закидывают руку ему на плечо, - так что ты мне теперь должен диванчик и простынку.

Она прижимается щекой к его груди, потому холод - равно как голод и алкоголь - делает всех немного смелее обычного.

\- И согревающие обнимашки.

Маршалл не отвечает - просто обнимает ее в ответ, опуская руку на ее голое мягкое плечо.

Все так сюрреалистично - бывшие друзья, поругавшиеся и замерзшие, объятия, которым суждено остаться в этом вечере, черное беззвездное небо, белеющие в темноте сигареты и пальцы, призрачное тепло, пушистые лиловые волосы Пэ-пэ-ка и клетчатая рубашка Маршалла - все пропахшее дымом и мятным ночным холодком. 

\- Но если ты голодна, то у меня из еды только хлопья, - он открывает перед Пэ-пэ-ка дверь и входит следом.


	2. Chapter 2

\- У тебя уютно, - с порога врет Пэ-пэ-ка.

Она разувается, хотя обычно проходит в чухой дом прямо так, в обуви, но у Маршалла какая-то особенная гнетущая атмосфера. Бывают такие дома, где всегда чувствуешь себя не к месту и поэтому все повторяешь за хозяином. Маршалл ставит красные кеды пятками к стене, свернув во внутрь беленькие шнурки. 

\- Если замерзла, сходи в душ, он там, - он говорит, не глядя на нее, проходит в комнату и включает свет.

Маршалл Ли живет в квартире-студийке, где кухня обычно совмещена с жилой комнатой - стены голые и окрашены в темно-бирюзовый, а на полу - везде ковры, и звуки шагов тонут в коротких ворсинках. Пэ-пэ-ка быстро окидывает комнату взглядом - парочка мятых плакатов на стене, парта, заваленная тетрадями, книжный шкаф, в углу - гитары, усилители и синтезатор. Все такое холодное, словно необжитое, но у Маршалла будто даже плечи расправляются, когда он обхаживает 30 квадратных метров своих владений.

\- У тебя не будет кофе? Жутко хочу кофе, - нагло спрашивает Пэ-пэ-ка, но Маршалл, кажется, слишком устал, чтобы злится и раздражаться.

\- Какой тебе кофе, спать надо. Ты же обещала завтра домой ехать. Не тянула бы ты с этим, знаешь. В смысле, помирись уже с предками, ты же их насмерть перепугала, - вдруг серьезно говорит он.

\- Тебе-то что?

\- Да мне ничего... Просто ты бы себя видела сейчас. Когда тебя выгнали, неделю назад? Выглядишь так, словно уже месяц под крышей не ночевала. Страшная теперь стала, как атомная война, храни Боже Японию.

\- Ну, я всегда была страшная, и уж ты-то никогда об этом не забывал напомнить, - на Пэ-пэ-ка опять находит какое-то наваждение - желание говорить неприятную, никому не интересную правду, от которой не восторжествует справедливость и не понесут наказание никакие злодеи. Никому не станет легче, все просто устанут и попросят замолчать.

\- Ой, да с чего ты взяла. Надоела уже, - Маршалл раскладывает диван, достает свежие простыни. - Ничего ты не страшная. Просто высыпаться надо и жрать нормально, ну и дома ночевать, в постели. Вот, ложись давай, только руки помой и лицо, чтобы белье табаком не пропахло.   
Он раздевается и надевает пижаму с черепушками - очень старую на вид, из тех вещей, из которых сколько ни расти - не вырастешь. В ней он кажется еще тоньше и бледнее, даже лицо становится совсем уж угловатым. Пока он стоит полуголый, Пэ-пэ-ка старается на него не смотреть - хотя чего стесняться. Со столькими уже перетрахалась, что пора бы уже привыкнуть, думает она.

\- А ты куда ляжешь?

\- В смысле? Ты видишь у меня вторую кровать? С тобой и лягу. Приставать не буду, не бойся.

\- Чего боятся-то, я же страшная, лучшего средства против...

\- Да ты задрала уже "я страшная, я страшная", заладила блин одно и то же. Мойся давай и вали спать, я свет хочу выключить.

У него дико уставший голос - не хочется его бесить, и Пэ-пэ-ка послушно идет в ванную. У него там чисто и пахнет легким одеколоном - что-то лесное и миндальное. Она подставляет руки под горячую воду, и от тепла по телу пробегают мурашки. 

Из зеркала на нее смотрит помятое сонное лицо с пухлыми розовыми щеками и губами. Из-за лиловых волос, которые выглядят как маскарадный парик, пористая, изрытая шрамиками от прыщей кожа кажется почти серой. Ну и зачем Маршалл врет и говорит, что она не некрасивая? Не чудовище, конечно, но чего уж там - куда хуже многих, даже Очкастая Черепашка выглядит посимпатичней, если надеть на нее приличные шмотки. Пэ-пэ-ка умывает лицо сначала горячей, а потом холодной водой - может, эта маленькая процедура заставит почувствовать себя лучше?

Когда она возвращается в комнату, свет уже не горит - только маленький ночник над диваном. Маршалл сидит с книгой на коленях, в очках, делает какие-то пометки карандашом. Такой образцовый, охренеть можно.

\- Я думал, ты там утонула уже. Ложись. 

Под тонким одеялом не очень уютно, но Маршалл теплый, а сама Пэ-пэ-ка спала в условиях и похуже. Свет ночника очень мягкий и приглушенный, как лунное сияние, которое едва подсвечивает ночное небо. Маршалл Ли гасит свет и ложится набок, повернувшись лицом к спинке дивана.

\- Маршалл.

\- Чего?

Его голос глухой из-за одеяла, а выступающие над растянутым воротом пижамы позвонки бросают голубоватые тени на кожу. Хочется провести по ним пальцами, пробежаться по клавиатуре ребер и положить руку ему на талию, касаясь плоского со слабо очерченными мышцами живота. Ей мерещится в нем что-то детское - не то, чтобы слабое, но хрупкое, податливое, внушающее страх навредить и одновременно глупое доверие. Пэ-пэ-ка прижимает коленки к груди и говорит куда-то складки одеяла:

\- Меня на самом деле не выгоняли из дома. Я сама убежала.

Слова вырываются непроизвольно - в груди и в животе холодеет, и руки словно отнимаются от непонятной дрожи. 

Она ведь не собиралась никому признаваться. 

То есть, рано или поздно все бы узнали - потому что всё тайное становится явным, уж кому, как не ей, бенадежной лгунье, об этом знать. Но она не собиралась рассказывать сама, тем более Маршаллу, потому что это глупо, они давно уже не друзья, чтобы откровенничать. Наверное, это просто странный вечер и эта непонятная детскость в Маршалле и - хотя так сложно себе признаться - глупое, слишком тонкое для грубой души Пэ-пэ-ка желание выговориться.

Маршалл приподнимается на локте, и в темноте она чувствует на себе его странный взгляд

\- Ну, вполне ожидаемо от тебя, - Маршалл усмехается и снова падает на подушку. - А чего так? Подростковый бунт, гормоны? Ха-ха!

Детской мягкости в нем как ни бывало - снова Маршалл, беспощадный в своем желании поиздеваться, и его голос - сухой и насмешливый. 

Пэ-пэ-ка резко садится на кровати. Что-то внутри, давшее слабину и тестом распластавшееся перед Маршаллом, резко, одним движением, съеживается в колючий комок - как молекула вируса из рекламы - и яд от обиды скапливается на языке, на губах и требует выхода.

\- Да пошел ты... Бесишь, ужас как бесишь. Как будто у меня не бывает проблем, из-за которых я могу уйти из дома, только сама по себе проблемы приношу, да? - горло холодеет и висках неприятно, зло стучит. - Конечно, какие у меня могут быть проблемы, я же, видимо, слишком тупая, чтобы решить, что что-то не так, и вообще, бесчувственная, и грустить я не умею, и вообще могу только бухать и трахаться, и больше ничего не хочу и не могу, да? Ты это тоже хотел сказать? Ну так не утруждайся, я сама все это знаю. Просто почему бы тебе один-единственный раз в жизни...

Договорить не получается, потому что Маршалл резко, даже как-то грубо, хватает ее за запястье и валит на кровать, придавливая рукой по нижним ребрам - под грудью. Потом сам поворачивается на бок и сгребает ее за плечи - все правда очень резко, безотчетно, едва ли не истерично - от удивления Пэ-пэ-ка задыхается, и в голове вдруг становится звеняще пусто, когда черные глаза Маршалла впиваются в ее, словно два больших жутких жука.

\- Успокойся, ты заебала ныть, - она ждет, что ее оттолкнут, но Маршалл даже не шевелится. - Ненавижу, когда девушки так про себя говорят. Успокойся. Ну, теперь валяй, блин. Что там у тебя? Хотела, чтобы я выслушал? Ну вот, я слушаю.

\- Н-ничего, мы просто... Поругались. Из-за денег, бухла... И что в LA не отправят на каникулах...

\- И все?

Собственно, да, это все, и после трепа Пэ-пэ-ка о своих проблемах выглядит жалко. Обычные проблем, как у всех, да и сама она - как все, потому что если тебя выгоняют из дома - то это полный пиздец, а убежать-прибежать любой может. 

Пэ-пэ-ка молчит, и Маршалл понимает ее молчание.

\- А зачем тогда в твиттере написала, что выгнали?

\- Повыебываться хотела.

Вот же идиотизм. Зачем она ему все выбалтывает, вот ведь дура. 

\- Ну, это ты умеешь, повыебываться. А вот меня однажды выгоняли, - вдруг говорит он, помолчав.

\- Из дома? 

\- Ага. Саймон. Мне тогда было тринадцать, а он болел. Я однажды вошел к нему в комнату с едой из Мака, потому что готовить не умел, и в него будто бесы вселились. Он бросил в меня этот пакет, начал кричать, как я неблагодарный и уродливый, как ему со мной тяжело, говорил что-то по родителей, которые меня на него сбросили, и все в таком духе. А потом потащил меня в мою комнату, взял в охапку мои шмотки, сунул в руки и выставил на крыльцо. И дверь изнутри запер. Я постоял, похлопал глазами и пошел. 

\- Куда пошел?

\- Ну как... гулять. Гулял с этими футболками детскими в руках, а потом проголодался, пришел домой, а Саймон не открывал. Я в слезы, а он не слышал. Вот тут-то я и обосрался. Потом решил, что надо, наверное, по друзьям походить, ну и направился прямо к Фионе. Она тогда уже переехала из города сюда, и вот я к ней тащился и тащился, уже даже плакать сил не было. Пришел на рассвете, а Кейк за компом на кухне работала. Конечно, она сразу истерию закатила, прямо как Фиона сегодня. Накормила и отправила спать, и в школу я не пошел. А вот она поехала к Саймону и наехала на него, что тот все еще ее побаивается. Вечером Саймон меня забрал, извинялся прямо в слезах, но как-то у нас с ним с тех пор... Ну, в общем. Вот это называется "выгнали из дома", и это правда хреново, а хреновым нечего выебываться.

Пэ-пэ-ка слушает, чувствует грудью, как вздымается грудь Маршалла и как пахнет сигаретами и горьким апельсином его дыхание и теплеет под старой истертой тканью кожа, и как удобно лежать на сгибе его локтя, разглядывая в полутьме потолок. Внутри всего понамешано - усталость, непонимание, какая-то жалостливая нежность, хрупкий покой летней ночи, когда до утра рукой подать, а ты еще не насытился темнотой и ватной тишиной, в которой тонет любая неприязнь, чтобы днем снова занять   
свое место.

\- У тебя лицо детское, - Маршалл вдруг тычет пальцем в щеку Пэ-пэ-ка и поглаживает там, где запрокинутый подбородок переходит в беззащитную шею. - Все мягонькое такое, как будто тебе шесть, а не семнадцать. 

И не будь его голос таким теплым, а прикосновения - нежнее поцелуев, она бы обязательно ляпнула про жир и отвратительную себя. Но не хочется, так не хочется - наверное, такие моменты называют волшебными.

\- Такие ямочки миленькие, - Маршалл продолжает шагать подушечками пальцев по мягкой коже, как котенок по снегу, - ты и сама такая милая, почему я раньше не замечал? И почему сейчас заметил? - говорит он куда-то мимо, в пустоту, и его глаза неотрывно смотрят на ее приоткрытые губы. 

\- Ох, если ты меня поцелуешь, то все испортишь, - Пэ-пэ-ка сползает с его руки и отодвигается. По телу словно пробегает холодок, сковывая проступающий на коже румянец. - Давай вот только без этого, ладно?

Потому что поцелуи, если они чего-то стоят, всегда все портят. Особенно если для одного они стоят больше, чем для другого.

Маршалл смеется и трепет Пэ-пэ-ка по лиловым волосам.

\- Хорошо, что ты сказала, а то я уже едва сдерживался! Нет, ты пойми, - он резко поднимается и садится на пятки, - я же парень, а у меня в кровати милая девушка, и хоть я и не твой парень, но я правда немного хотел тебя поцеловать. Но если не хочешь, я не буду.

\- И не надо, - Пэ-пэ-ка тоже садится, скрестив ноги по-турецки. 

Рассвет мажет по небу лиловыми пятнами.

\- Ну что, вернешься сегодня домой? - он притягивает ее к себе, и она кладет голову ему на плечо.

\- Надо бы. Дашь денег на проезд?

\- Ага. Знаешь..., - он потягивается и долго зевает. - Мы с тобой сегодня уже не уснем, видимо. Давай позавтракаем и посмотрим что-нибудь онлайн. Ты как?

\- Мне бы кофе.

Маршалл готовит кофе на двоих, заливает миндальным молоком хлопья, звенит ложками. Пэ-пэ-ка держит на коленях ноутбук и путается в пальцах и клавишах, набирая в поиске "молокососы смотреть 1 сезон", а голова омерзительно тяжелая, словно вся кровь собралась в той части мозга, который отвечает за желание пить кофе. Маршалл все еще возится с туркой, обжигается и шипит, ставит руку под холодную воду, просыпает кофе, проливает молоко, потому что ему, наверное, тоже хочется спать. Пэ-пэ-ка отставляет ноутбук и падает обратно на подушку. 

Когда она просыпается, то слышит голоса родителей.

\- Спасибо, что присмотрели за нашей девочкой, мистер Ли, мы вам очень благодарны! Заходите как-нибудь на обед.

\- С удовольствием, сэр, - Маршалл играет обаяшку, и даже сквозь сон Пэ-пэ-ка слышит в его голосе слащавую улыбочку.

\- Детка, ты проснулась? - мамина прохладная ладонь ложиться ей на лоб. - Вставай, милая, поехали домой.

\- Который час?

\- Скоро полдень. Вставай, а то головка заболит, если переспишь.

\- Угу... Подождете в машине? Я соберусь.

Маршалл подает ей стакан воды, и что-то в его глазах мягкое и доброе - непривычно доброе. 

\- Ничего, что я им позвонил? 

\- Да ладно... Спасибо.

\- Пэ-пэ-ка.

Маршалл обнимает ее, и она как в замедленной съемке видит его раскрытые руки, и тепло обрушивается на нее стеной, как цунами.

\- Мы вроде как неплохо поболтали сегодня ночью. Повторим как-нибудь?

-К-конечно, - она неловко приобнимает его за талию и отстраняется. - Только не будем перед доводить до слез Фиону, ладно?

\- О, точно, надо и ей позвонить, помириться. Она отходчивая. Может, даже сразу и позовет нас мириться и играть в видеоигры. Придешь, если что?

\- Я бы с радостью, но... - Пэ-пэ-ка смотрит на дверь. Она все-таки скучала по родителям, пора бы уже признаться. Ведь нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы скучать по   
семье, ведь нет же? - Но я побуду пока со своими. Может, я их правда перепугала, пусть успокоятся.

Она прощаются у дверей. Ничего ведь не произошло, просто один вечер и одна ночь, когда сказано немного больше, чем обычно говорят, когда ведешь себя немного честнее с другими и с самим собой - но почему-то от этого становится тепло, словно внутри что-то оттаяло, отпустило какое-то напряжение. Словно гроза прошла.

Они едут домой, папа ворчит, а мама причитает, пока нерадивая доченька уверяет, что "такого больше никогда не повторится". Дома ждет захламленная комната, долги по учебе, много, очень много людей, с которыми надо помириться и еще больше, которых надо оставить, горы ошибок, которые нужно решить и горы ошибок, которые уже не исправишь. И это тоже не изменилось от одной ночи разговоров, но внутри растет какое-то свежее желание начать все заново, стать лучше, убраться в комнате,   
закрыть долги. И потом - уже хорошей - прийти к Фионе и извиниться, позвать Маршалла играть в приставку, выпить и поболтать

В конце концов, должен же кто-то вытащить его из шкуры домашнего мальчика.


End file.
